Free Fall
by CKT
Summary: Luke Skywalker is captured on Bespin and is unaware that his greatest enemy is, in fact, his father and that the Emperor eagerly awaits the young Jedi's arrival.
1. Second Chances

Author's Note: Fan fiction is the world of 'what ifs' for me. Free Fall is the extension of the 'what if' on that fateful day on the cloud city of Bespin in the movie Empire Strikes Back. What if…Luke is captured but does not yet realize the identity of Darth Vader.

Thanks for taking the time to stop in and read. I hope you enjoy.

**Free Fall**

One ceiling glow lamp illuminated the small holding cell that had become Mara Jade's new reality. A constant high buzz emanated from the light, and after she had thought she was going to go insane, she finally learned to tune it out. Not that it mattered. She was to be executed soon, and the noise was now the least of her worries.

Death was not something to be feared, she told herself repeatedly. She only had to keep her brave face, not let them see any fear. She would go out defiant, and no threats or mind tricks would break her resolve. Though she tried not to look, she could see a small reflection of herself in the prison cell's handle. Her red hair had become a mass of greasy locks and dark circles underlined her green, now passionless eyes. She felt the life had drained from her face. And it had. These were, she thought, the last moments of her short life. Though she had brought death to many as the Emperor's assassin, and had shamefully at one point enjoyed the work, her own death had never really come to her mind as an inevitability. She had been invincible. Now at last that it came to her own life, she could not fathom what was ahead of her.

For a standard year now, she had betrayed the trust of her Emperor, and had willfully defied his commands. It had started when his call for assassinations had gone beyond the usual corrupt rulers and crooks. The Emperor had commanded her to kill beyond the usual targets including women and children. She would never forget the eyes of the first child she had killed. His dark blue eyes haunted her in dreams and made her disobey the one who she had never questioned.

She shuddered suddenly cold, though the stale air never changed, or moved. So she was to die. She only wished her last and final action had been successful. She had tried to assassinate the Emperor himself. Had managed to bring the small vibroblade through his skin and deep towards his heart. How he survived, she did not know, but the next thing she knew, she awoke in this cell. No water, no food, no human contact. Just the incessant buzzing overhead.

She closed her eyes, concentrating. Hopefully this would be over soon. She wanted more than anything to just die with dignity and a brave face. They would undoubtedly try to get information from her before her death, and with her last breath, she would give them nothing. She knew all the drugs the Emperor had at his disposal, had used them on her own victims, and she knew how to resist them.

It was the waiting that was hard. She felt paralyzed as she heard footsteps approach from the distance. The buzzing grew louder, for one instant and the small holding cell door began to slide open with a hiss. A tall security officer ducked his head down to enter her cell flanked by two stormtroopers. He had a strong chin, bronzed skin and looked down at her with pitiless brown eyes.

He cleared his throat and averted his gaze, as if speaking to her were beneath his station. "The Emperor," he said, a sneer apparent behind his voice, "wishes to extend you an invitation."

Mara could not believe her ears. This was not what she was expecting. "An invitation?" she croaked. Her mouth was so dry, the very breath needed to speak tore at her insides.

She could see a vein in his temple throbbing. She could almost see his thoughts, knew that he thought she deserved to be shot and quartered. She had done the most unthinkable betrayal.

"An invitation to speak with him," he explained curtly.

Mara started shivering. So the games had begun. She would not be taken in this time, and would show the Emperor that she could not be so easily manipulated. The secret location of the people she had rescued from him was safely locked in her mind.

She looked up at the expectant security officer. What was her former Master plotting this time?

"Tell him," she whispered after a long silence, "...that I am at his disposal."

She smiled to herself. Yes, she would die, but she would go out kicking.

With his duty done, the officer turned and pointed for the two stormtroopers to part. They left and once again the cell door slid down and she was alone. Alone, and wondering when the Emperor would make his next move.


	2. Bespin

Author's Note: Bespin coming up. Thanks to anyone who takes the time to stop in and I hope you enjoy the next.

**Free Fall**

His body was bruised from the heavy objects that had buffeted his body. The shards of glass from the window he had just fallen through were stinging across his fingers, arms and chest. His fingers grasped the ledge firmly and he was thankful his eyes had remained unscathed from the flying glass. He blinked the tears away from the strong winds that had buffeted him. Luke heaved and pulled himself up on onto the gantry landing.

Vader was nearby, and getting closer. He could sense that unmistakable dark presence. Clenching his eyes shut, he remembered the fateful words of Master Yoda before his departure. "_Notice everything. Everything! Save you it can..." _His foe was more powerful than he had possibly imagined. His heart beating wildly, he opened his eyes and looked downward at the endless abyss below. He could still see remnants of glass and machinery from above soaring silently downward.

A wave of terror rushed over him. Would he survive this? Vader had killed his father, and had extinguished the life of Obi-Wan before his eyes. Would he be next? He buried these thoughts, and focused on the moment. He had come to rescue his friends. He hoped that he had at least bought them some time to escape.

He would fight until his last breath. "Calm..." he told himself. The feelings of revenge and hatred he acknowledged, then buried them deep down inside. He would not feed that part of the Force.

Coming onto his feet, Luke was relieved to still feel his lightsaber in the folds of his tunic. He had managed to pocket it just before the fall. He grasped it in his hands. Luke still had his weapon and this was not over yet. The heavy weight of the shaft felt reassuring and he could almost see his father, holding the same weapon, fighting the same enemy. It gave him strength and he took his first full breath into his lungs since the fall.

But the gantry was quiet. Deathly quiet. He glanced back down over the railing. The falling glass and machinery did not even make a sound as they continued to float downward, not even now reaching an end.. Soft winds blew at him from inner core of Bespin and he could smell the industrial chemicals waft up from the drafts.

_"Notice everything_," he told himself. His nerves were on edge and his heart felt like it would jump out of his chest.. He clutched his father's light saber. It was his only lifeline now and his fingers had gone white from the tight grasp. Ducking into a tunnel, he jumped as the motion sensor lights clicked on. A hum penetrated the silence and seemed like a scream to his opponent betraying the JedI's location. He stopped and held himself in check, almost expecting Vader to come rushing at him. But a moment, several heartbeats passed and Vader was no where to be seen. The tunnel ahead had blind spots, and shadows and for a moment he considered backing out. He knew the sense of his foe, felt him near. But how near? He took several strides forward, and nearly fell over as Vader rushed out at him. His enemy had hidden to the side of the tunnel patiently waiting for his prey.

A brilliant red glow erupted into the tunnel, coming at the young Jedi with breathtaking speed.

A moment later, Luke ignited his own, reflexively bringing it up to block the sudden blow. But Vader did not hesitate for a moment, and the blows came quicker, pounding, and it was all the young Jedi could do to deflect them. He was being forced back, and he could do nothing to stop the momentum.

Luke rushed backward out of the tunnel trying to gain some footing. Still Vader stayed with him, slashing all sides of the young Jedi, blocking all exits except backward. Luke parried trying to keep on his feet. It was only the Force that allowed him to block those strikes. He could not even see his foe anymore but only knew the lightening speed behind those blows.

They had fallen into a dangerous rhythm. Luke had not been able to do anything but defend himself, and with each blow he stepped backward, knowing at some point he would hit an end. He was sweating hard, just keeping himself alive, when the direction of his opponents blade switched in mid strike. It caught him hard and he lost his balance. He fell unceremoniously onto his back, the heat of the red blade placed directly on his neck.

"You are beaten," a low voice rumbled with finality. Luke could hear the deep breaths of his foe, tried to only concentrate on keeping his saber in his grasp. "It is useless to resist. Don't let yourself be destroyed as Obi-Wan did."

And in that moment, time froze. His muscles seized and his mind went numb. He tried to focus on his surroundings, but it was too late. His blade had been swept from his hand and it rolled across the gantry almost going over the edge.

What had he done? Luke could only watch the red blade move downward to his chest. Vader was no longer concentrating upon him. Heavy footsteps approached and white armed storm troopers swarmed the gantry. Not knowing which way was up, Luke's arms were grabbed, and his hands manacled in front of him.

"Take him to my shuttle..." the dark Lord commanded.

Luke was almost carried across the gantry, his feet barely able to reach the ground. He did not see Vader, didn't care to look at him. He only regretted that they had taken him alive. Why had he frozen? His mind played it back, and he could not even fathom his mistake.

Yoda was right, he had not been ready. Shame flooded his senses and he tried to hold it at bay. He would not give his enemy the satisfaction of seeing this emotion. He had failed, and now he would be taken into custody. He could only hope that he would have a chance to escape before the shuttle. But the amount of storm troopers were oceanic in their presence. White uniforms as far as he could see in all directions. Their white masks hiding any hint of humanity.

He was shoved into a lift and it moved swiftly to the upper levels He was brought, no whisked with what felt like panic, directly to an Imperial class shuttle. He didn't need to look, but he could sense that Vader was already present in that small shuttle. He would not look up, would not give the victor the satisfaction of seeing his fear. He could hear his enemy's breathing and as he was buckled into a seat, the shuttle door hissed shut with finality.

Wishing for death, Luke sat with his eyes closed. His body felt exhausted, and his mind wanted desperately to slip into unconsciousness. Luke's thoughts flickered briefly to Leia and he hoped with all his remaining strength that she had escaped. The thought of her brought a peace that washed over him in a sudden wave. _Leia_, he thought and clung desperately to her. Leia was his strength and in that moment he knew that whatever was thrown at him, he would get through it.

His let his mind go quiet and as the shuttle took off, Luke prepared himself for whatever awaited him upon landing.


	3. Emperor's Hand

Author's Note: I want to thank you guys for reading and thank you so much for reviewing, I really appreciate it. For all of you who continue to read this, you also have my appreciation for taking the time to do so. I hope you enjoy the next: Emperor Palpatine and Mara Jade.

Free Fall

It was as if no time had passed, she was still the Emperor's Hand, reporting to him on her latest mission. The antechamber to the throne room had been her home, her place of respite after her challenging conquests. But now, as she approached her former Master she knew their history and relationship had irrevocably changed.

The Emperor dismissed the guards, without turning. He wore a black loose robe, his hood covering most of his face, and he looked old. Older than she remembered him just two standard days ago. Seeing her Master again, made her tough resolve seem to crumble under the weight of so many memories. The eighteen years that they had been together, seemed stronger somehow, than recent events. The Emperor held a round object in his hand, enjoying a piece of art that she knew was one of his favorites. Beside him a large glass of water sat invitingly on a table.

"Please," the Emperor said, motioning for the glass of water. Mara hesitated and Emperor Palpatine moved away from the table to the large picture window that looked down onto Coruscant. How many times had she taken prisoners to him in the adjoining throne room? They would retreat then to this very antechamber where they would discuss the prisoners, and he would tell Mara their thoughts, and gauge their weaknesses. Incredibly helpful for her following interrogations. But her Master had a gift for reading people, and he used it effectively to his advantage.

It seemed as though nothing had changed between them. She picked up the water and drank it. Parched lips and throat reveled in the cool liquid. If it was poisoned, she didn't care.

Palpatine motioned for her to come over to the window. She sat the cup down and walked over to his side.

She was about to speak, when the Emperor motioned her to silence. "Do you feel it, my child? There has been a dramatic change in the Force. A turning of the tide, if you will."

Mara had not. She had been so preoccupied that she hadn't even tried to reach out to the Force. "I have felt nothing," she admitted. She was distracted by his behavior. She wanted him to accuse her or at least curse her, but not have their relationship back to status quo. Surely he was not going to confide in her now, Not after she had tried to take his life. She hid her confusion deep inside, revealing nothing as she gazed with him calmly out the window.

The Emperor nodded. "This is a time for us, when the Force begins to manifest and revel in the darkness. There is an unmistakable power that can only be felt by those in tune with the true nature of the Force." Mara felt like a little child again, learning from him and hanging on his every word. She had always tried so hard to understand, and make him proud. "Master and Apprentice," he continued, his voice soothing, "since the origin of time, the Apprentice would one day overtake the Master. It is the way of the Force, the movement of time." He looked at her, those cool yellowed eyes appraising her. There was a faint smile. "But that time has not yet passed and you still have much to learn."

Mara could not return his gaze. Palpatine looked contemplative as he stared out the window. "I do not wish you to die, my Hand. I have known you since before you could talk, raised and trained you to what you are now. You are…," he spoke reverently, "...powerful."

She shook her head. "I don't like what I've become.""

Again she felt like a small child at his feet. His soothing voice continued as he nodded. "There are many things that you do not understand, including my reasoning for those who must be eliminated. You do not yet have the wisdom to understand the consequences of delaying the inevitable." He paused to look meaningfully at her. "They are not as virtuous as you might assume."

She looked at the Emperor, and back out the window, wishing she was far away. "I won't give you what you want."

"Eventually, you will," he said matter-of-factly his hands folded. "Your mind is an open book to me now. Though I admit, I did not think it would come to this. I never imagined I would need to probe your mind, or to consider you an adversary." He gazed at her again. "It doesn't have to be this way," Palpatine said softly. "You can come back, my Hand. I will take you back."

Mara could feel herself longing for those simpler days, to say yes and mean it. To have no secrets between them.

"You know what you need to do," he said expectantly, waiting for her to speak.

No words would come. She thought of the hundreds of people she had given asylum to, given them life and new identities. They had willingly done it to escape the death sentence of the Emperor.

Palpatine continued, his voice betraying disappointment. "I can't explain to you what has happened yet. What change has occurred in our favor. But the ripples of this momentous event will be felt long from now." He gazed at her, his eyes now shadowed by his hood. "I want you to be a part of it."

Not comprehending, she again had no words for him. What momentous event had occurred? She tried not to betray her curiosity.

"You still have a part to play, willing or not. If you do not cooperate with me, you will die, though it is not my intention." He paused his voice expectant, "speak the words that you must speak, my Hand."

She felt herself doubting herself, doubting her choices. "No," she said her voice shaking as she tried to regulate it, "I won't."

"Then," he said his voice drifting toward sorrow, "you will die." He motioned to a sensor, and the doors opened. His Imperial Guards surrounded her and separated her from her former Master.

"However," he said thoughtfully, "should you change your mind… and you will," the last words hung ominously, "you only need to ask for me."

She no longer wished to look at him or to hear his voice. She was grateful for the guards, that would separate her from her Emperor. There was something so ominous about his words, something she could not fathom but wanted desperately to understand. But she would not talk, to her dying breath, would not give him the information he desired. Her death sentence was complete as far as she was concerned. As she was led out of the antechamber, she knew It was only a matter of time.


	4. Connections

Author's Note: Well it's been about a week. Here is the next chapter written during lunch breaks. Working full time, makes writing difficult, doesn't it? Though I suspect you all know this very well. Thanks for your words of encouragement!

**Free Fall**

Cold wind and ice buffeted his face, the winds howling in his ears. He longed to see something other than the endless white snow drifts before him. He wanted to let the growing numbness claim him, but he struggled to keep his eyes open against the ice. "Ben," he called, but the constant howling winds overtook any sound from his voice. He tried again more desperate now but not sure if the words actually left his frozen lips, "_Ben_..."

A powerful presence entered his vision, and before him black against the snow, Darth Vader stood, reaching out for Luke with his cape billowing in the wind. A black clad hand came down invitingly towards him.

Luke woke up out of breath and in a cold sweat, not remembering at first where he was. He had drifted off to sleep momentarily on the cold cell floor, his hands still manacled together, and his small cell was closed off by a dimly lit blue energy field. Not yet getting up, he brought both hands up and cautiously reached his fingertips towards the blue energy. White sparks and an electric pulse shot back at him and his hands were shoved instantly backward. Impenetrable.

His muscles were still sore and even moving off the floor caused his body to ache. There wasn't any spot that hadn't been bruised, or hit by glass. He sat up, his thoughts immediately moving to Leia. The thought of her warmed him and gave him renewed strength. She had escaped, he knew it to his inner core, and she was safe. He allowed himself a quick smile. No matter the dire warnings Yoda had thrown at him, Leia's safety alone made everything worthwhile.

But Vader was near, he could sense it. His muscles tightened at the memory of fighting him.

His thoughts went back to that dank cave on Degobah, that he had to enter as part of his training with Yoda. Numerous snakes, wet dripping walls and the occasional bird call filled his memory and brought him back to that horrible moment. It had all been harmless, and yet he had been terrified, grasping his saber like a lifeline. Out stepped Vader, his worse fear coming to life before him. That unmistakable rhythmic breathing that chilled his memory, and the very saber that had killed Ben sprung to life..

Confronting Vader on Bespin, had been so completely different from that apparition in the cave. Facing Vader face to face, had caused a rush of emotions that were difficult to understand and control. And much different from the sensor globes that would spit electricity at him. No, Yoda had been right, he had definitely not been ready

Again his mind went back to the cave, and the image of Vader's beheaded helmet cracking open in two. The helmet split open to reveal Luke's own face.

The memory haunted him, and made a chill go through his body.

"Commander Skywalker." A sudden voice from above startled Luke and he looked up to see an officer in full uniform, his hair was close cropped, tall with sharp blue eyes devoid of emotion. "Commander Skywalker, Lord Vader has ordered your interrogation," he said crisply. "He will arrive shortly." Luke wondered if he had fought this very officer on Hoth or over the Death Star. How much did this man know about him?

He could hear a compression hiss as a door opened beyond his sight. He heard the regulated slow breathing, as the officer greeted the Dark Lord, bowing in his direction. The breathing grew louder as Vader approached Luke's cell. The officer turned and saluted, and Luke could see the Dark Lord, black clad with a helmet that blocked off any view of his eyes or humanity. Staring at that face, Luke could only see himself reflected back.

The Jedi moved to his feet, ignoring his own protesting muscles. He could not see his enemy's face but Luke knew that he was being silently appraised. Could feel Vader's mind reaching out to his own. Luke kept still, his mind silent. _Calm_, Luke told himself, _calm_.

"You fought well, young one," Vader's voice rumbled in a low baritone, his breaths even. "You have had some training."

"Yes," Luke said, though the energy field seemed to muffle his voice. He tried to keep his voice steady.

"Obi-Wan?" Lord Vader's breath quickened a moment.

Luke nodded, the less mentioned the better.

"You will soon be meeting the Emperor." Vader said, a hint of satisfaction in his voice. He watched the young Jedi intently. "The Emperor has waited a long time for this opportunity. He looks forward to completing your training."

"Never," Luke replied, defiant, as he returned Vader's gaze. "That will never happen."

"There is much you have yet to learn," came the calm reply. "Much that Obi-Wan never taught you."

Luke felt his anger starting to surface, dangerously close to the edge. "_You_ killed Obi-Wan and you murdered my father. I would never join you."

Was it possible that Luke could feel amusement behind that mask? Vader's voice rumbled low, "Obi-Wan told you that?" Again just the respirations and the silence between them for several heartbeats. His voice was low and quiet when he spoke next. "_I_ did not kill your father."

"You lie!" Luke could no longer contain his anger. He wanted to fight again, to have his lightsaber in his grasp. When his muscles tensed, the manacles cut into his wrists causing pain, and he managed to focus and calm himself.

"I did not kill your father," Vader repeated again. "You are strong with the Force and have the ability to discern the truth, even from an enemy. "

"No," Luke said evenly. "I don't believe you." But his anger was turning quickly to exhaustion.

"As for Obi-Wan," Vader continued, "he made me what I am. Defeated me, left me helpless and near death. He deserved his fate." Vader's even breaths were all that Luke could hear for a moment.

Luke shook his head, unable to reply.

"The Jedi are not perfect, young one, as you will find out. They mold the truth to suit their own ends." He just breathed for a silent moment, his respirator catching up. "Believe those words, if anything."

Luke was silent a moment, taking this all in. Was it true that Obi-Wan had left Vader to die? There was more than one side of the story, and he wished right now that he could hear Ben's. He refused to contemplate Vader's words.

"You have an opportunity," Vader continued persuasively. "Listen to the Emperor, Luke, you will understand why Obi-Wan lied to you."

"No," Luke said, but it took all of his strength to even say that. Vader's use of his first name chilled him, the familiarity of it. It froze him.

Vader appeared to want to say something else, but stopped, his breaths flowing evenly in the silence. The Dark Lord then turned to leave, and the officer and storm troopers fell in step behind him.

Luke allowed himself to fall back to the ground and sat heavily. He was exhausted and wanted to let sleep take him away from this cell, from everything. He wished he could speak to Ben again, to be in his presence. For deep down, Luke could sense that the Dark Lord had just told him the truth. It was not possible, and yet, if it were the truth... What had happened to his father? He wanted to find out more than anything right now, to know the truth. But he would not betray his interest to the enemy. His mind felt pulled in two.

"Ben," he whispered to himself, "what is the truth?" Only silence that greeted him, and the faint hum of the energy field.

Something else troubled Luke perhaps beyond anything else that been said by the Dark Lord. For Luke felt a connection to Vader, difficult to comprehend, but something pulled them inextricably together within the Force. What could it be? Luke closed his eyes. He did not like the feeling of uncertainty that washed over him.


End file.
